


Like it, Lick it, Love it

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [38]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, VK Drabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #95: Pairing Order: RusAme / Rating: M / Prompt: Ivan eating out Alfred's ass</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like it, Lick it, Love it

"You've got a really cute tongue. It's so small!" the comment hung awkwardly in the air the moment it left Alfred's loud mouth, Ivan blinking slowly as he tried to process just what had been said. He glanced sparingly at his love, tongue retreating back into his mouth as he lowered the ice cream cone Alfred had been so kind as to get for him. Alfred didn't say anything further, just staring at him until the pressure grew too unbearable to sit silently in. Sighing, Ivan shook his head.

"Yes, I'm aware?" He grumbled, having trouble thinking of anything more intelligent to reply with, offering Alfred a grimacing shrug with a roll of his shoulder. Alfred just grinned that cheeky, I've-got-a-bad-idea grin. Unsettled by the almost predatory look, Ivan narrowed his gaze. "Why does it matter?"

"Oh! It doesn't really. I was just thinking about how far it'd be able to get in my ass," Alfred smirked widely, leering at Ivan as his lover started to blush, evidence only being the light rose dusting on the apples of Ivan's cheeks.

The older man huffed and looked away quickly, suddenly very uncomfortable with the thought of even trying to finish his ice cream with that thought planted in his head. Alfred laughed, sliding closer to Ivan before leaning in, bending to take a lick of Ivan's melting ice cream. "Well? Would you try?"

"Excuse me?" Ivan scowled indignantly, huffing and quirking his lips off to one side as Alfred glanced up at him from over the rims of his glinting glasses. Alfred pouted, the corners of his lips pulled down and sulky, his blue eyes blue and pretty and irresistible. Ivan resisted. "Don't be silly, Alik. It's unsanitary! Besides. I know how much you eat," Ivan paled, eyes getting a little wider as full realization hit him. "I know  _what_  you eat."

"Aw, come onnn…" Alfred whined, cupping Ivan's cheek in a warm hand, Ivan unable to stop himself from leaning into the touch, having always appreciated Alfred's gentle caresses. Smiling, Alfred leaned in a little closer, laying his other hand on Ivan's upper thigh as he brushed up by his scarf, nipping his neck gently. Ivan arched hesitantly into the little bite, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly, Alfred grinning put at him. Alfred suckled just hard enough, just long enough to leave a small purplish mark beneath the wrapped folds of Ivan's scarf. "I'll make it worth your while afterwards…"

[-]

"Are you ready yet?" Ivan grumbled irritably, fluffing the pillows on the bed as a way to keep himself distracted, sulking and pouting and doing his best to remember why he had agreed to do this in first place. What were his reasons again…?

"Just relax, babe!" Alfred laughed at him, the bathroom door opening to a puff of steam and warmth. Alfred emerged dressed only in a towel around his waist to keep himself modest, that cheeky, cock-sure smile plastered all over his clean face. Ivan scowled as Alfred turned himself around, giving Ivan a good view of all of his best angles, muscles still glistening here and there with beads of water. Finishing his little twirl, he grinned maliciously and mischievously at his lover before prowling closer, his hands busying themselves with slowly untying the knot of his towel. Letting the fabric fall limply to the floor in a little pile, his manhood jut out from his groin at half mast just from the thought of what Ivan had agreed to do to him. Blushing somewhat, Ivan struggled with staying mad at his lover, keeping his eyes averted mostly from embarrassed shame. "I even shaved and used that body wash you like and everything…"

Ivan huffed airily, just to remind Alfred he was sulking before he beckoned for him to come closer, Alfred gleefully taking his cue before jumping up onto the bed, crawling over the bunched blankets and tousled sheets. He caught Ivan by the back of his head and yanked him in for a quick and passionate kiss, grunting as his free hand touched Ivan's chest, smoothing down the front of it. His lover arched into the press of his hand, his warm sleeping shirt bunching along behind the trail Alfred dragged down his front. Wrapping it up quickly so they could get on with the fun part, Alfred gently smacked Ivan's hands aside when his lover tried setting them on Alfred's plush and lovable hips. Ivan immediately went back to sulking.

"Haha, come on, let's get started… How do you wanna do it?"

Ivan whined in the back of his throat, the keening noise sounding irritated. "What do you mean?" He grumbled, not actually wanting to know what Alfred meant. The other man grinned a shit-eating grin, and a part of Ivan wished he could share in his excitement.

"Well, like… You want me to ride your face? Be on my back? Doggy style?" Alfred prattled off the list, counting on his fingers as each one made Ivan grimace just a little bit more. He berated himself mentally, scolding himself for being so sour. Who knows? Maybe it'd be fun! And he ought to repay Alfred for always agreeing to bottom in their sexual encounters… It really was the least he could do. "Well?"

Ivan quirked his lips off to one side before settling on his fate for the evening. "I suppose you being on all fours would be the most comfortable for the both of us," he consented with a slow, deliberate nod, shutting himself up quickly as Alfred excitedly got into position. They maneuvered awkwardly around each other for a moment before settling down, Alfred smushing his face into their shared mountain of pillows as he lifted his hips up, propping his weight on his knees. Ivan couldn't decide if he should grimace or smile when presented with the all too familiar sight of Alfred's ass, a view he enjoyed frequently and immensely.

"You gonna do it or am I just gonna sit here with my ass up?" Alfred teased his lover, looking over his shoulder with that smile still in place, wiggling a bit to entice Ivan closer. Swallowing thickly, the older man fixed his scarf and tossed the trailing ends back to keep them out of his way before getting in position himself, kneeling between Alfred's legs before leaning in, gripping his ass cheeks firmly in his hands. He started to lean in and then hesitated, gently massaging and groping the soft and pudgy flesh, Alfred moaning softly into the cushiony pillows around his head. It'd probably be better to start slow anyway, build up the atmosphere. And some courage, Ivan struggled, dragging his hands down the backs of Alfred's thighs before sliding them back up the inside, feeling Alfred twitch and squirm slightly along with the motion. He settled his hands on his ass cheeks again, teasingly spreading them before moving on upwards, scoping out Alfred's lower back and gently rubbing away the tense knots here and there, even taking a moment to fondle and play with Alfred's plush love handles.

Ever the excitable lover, Alfred groaned and moaned appreciatively, wanting Ivan to know that he loved every second Ivan kept his hands on him. How could he not? Ivan's hands held him with power and force, his grip possessive and domineering yet tender all at once, a physical embodiment of the fiercely passionate love they shared. Ivan relished in the feedback as well, using Alfred's breathy gasps to guide him to all the sensitive spots aching for attention, secretly glad he had a few good ways to stall for time. Was he really going to do this? Could he really do this?

Alfred watched him carefully, quieting down to focus on Ivan's expression, not really responding to his gentle rub down. Eventually he got up partly, holding himself up with his hands as Ivan perked in confusion, glancing up to share a silent look with his lover. "Hey," Alfred murmured, voice soft and gentle, approachable in every sense of the feeling. He twisted around, sitting up on his knees before gently cupping Ivan's face, staring deep into his eyes. "It's okay if you don't wanna do it. You know I wouldn't make you do something you're uncomfortable with. I just thought it might be a fun way to switch it up a little. It's really okay if you don't wanna."

Ivan hesitated before smiling, tilting his face into Alfred's hand, enjoying the gentle caress. "You are a silly one," Ivan taunted, Alfred blinking in confused surprise before finding himself shoved down to the sheets, Ivan squeezing his hips hard as he yanked them up a moment after, steeling himself before pressing his face right into the crack he had been mostly avoiding up until that point. Alfred yelped in startled surprise from the feeling of Ivan's strong nose ramming up against his skin, and then completely melted into the sheets when he felt something wet prod at him.

Ivan screwed his eyes shut and gulped inwardly as he started to work seriously, focusing mostly on the perineum as a warm up. Gripping Alfred's ass in firm and only somewhat trembling hands, Ivan spread his cheeks and pressed closer, leaving a trail of saliva behind as he worked his way up from the base of Alfred's balls and up to his puckered hole, giving it a gentle kiss and pretending it was Alfred's lips instead. Alfred's muscles clenched under his moist tongue, his breath hot and chilling all at the same time. Well— so far, so good.

Alfred always was very meticulous about shaving, and Ivan truly was thankful his lover had taken the time to prepare himself for this instead of just shoving Ivan's head between his legs. The older man didn't mind some of the little cuts left behind, giving them each their own lick and appreciative kiss, dragging his tongue up and down between Alfred's cheeks. He lingered around his hole, just breathing on it and enjoying the way it tightened and clenched around the hot air. Alfred moaned and wiggled eagerly, twitching and jerking here and there whenever Ivan circled close to his hole, never quite touching it but also never quite being too far from it.

"Y-you fucking tease," Alfred whined airily, but his tone quivered with fluttery arousal and excitement, voice a little strained and husky from taunted desire. Ivan smiled just a little bit, lapping at the perineum again, dragging his tongue over the thinly stretched skin and salivating at the eroticness of it to the point a little bit of drool oozed down to the curve of Alfred's sack, the hot and cold sensation making Alfred gasp and fidget as it slowly moved down and Ivan slowly moved up.

After acquainting himself with the surrounding area, Ivan settled in on the main goal, pulling back for a moment to swallow and then summon up some more saliva, making sure his mouth remained nice and moist before moving back in. He gulped and stuck his short tongue out, having to tilt his face almost to an uncomfortable degree to hit it into Alfred's bum, his tongue pushing against Alfred's clenched sphincter.

 _"Ooh!"_  Alfred yelped at the foreign sensation, eyes wide and hands grasping as he jerked, a shudder wracking up his spine before he melted, arching lower into the sheets to assist Ivan, wiggling and pushing backwards at the same time to force Ivan deeper. His lover panted against his heated and flushed flesh, the hot puff of air enough to make Alfred's eyes roll backwards up into his lids. "Y-yeah, c-can you get deeper, babe?"

 _"Mmph!"_  Ivan grunted in reply, sucking in a breath through his nose as he pressed closer, tongue going as deep inside as he could manage. Which admittedly, wasn't that deep, but Alfred certainly wasn't protesting when Ivan began working his tongue, curling the tip and moving it as much as he was able within the confines of Alfred's tight ass. The inside felt squishy and soft, almost like the texture of a doughy pastry but somehow… better.

Cock leaking pre on the sheets, Alfred fumbled down and took a hold of himself, groaning like an animal in heat as he rode Ivan's tongue, or more like suffocated him when he thrust himself backwards. Letting out a startled noise, Ivan gripped Alfred's hips to hold him in place, his lover starting to lose himself to the slow build up of pleasure.

"Ghh– oh, oh, _fuck!_  Ivan, y-yes– j-just a little deeper," Alfred mewled deliriously, vigorously pumping his dick and not even minding whenever he felt Ivan's nose prod against his backside, relishing in Ivan's grunts and muffled noises of effort. His tongue just barely didn't reach where Alfred needed it most to get off, the frustrating tickles of almost getting there making Alfred so horny with denied lust he could barely even think straight. He wanted to just throw himself off the edge and into wild abandon, but the angle just wasn't quite right, Ivan just wasn't quite deep enough… Unable to keep up with the enthralling pace, Ivan moved back with a gasp and a small pop! His cheeks remained a flushed and breathless color as he heaved for air, tongue hanging out like a dog's. Alfred looked back at him, hand idling on his dick now that the second source of stimulation left him, his hole clenching around the emptiness. A twinge of sadness sparked in his eyes when he looked at Ivan retreat, his whole body perked up with heated and now undeniable arousal. "Wh-why'd you stop?" he whined, shivering and bare on the sheets as Ivan shut his mouth and grunted, bowing his head for a moment as his chest heaved. Alfred started to sit up with worry, twisting around when Ivan still didn't respond. "O-oh no, are you okay? Shit, I'm sorry! I knew this was a bad idea, oh god, please don't be mad at–"

Ivan lunged for his legs, scooping them up and twisting Alfred over, his blonde lover squawking when his body flopped and bounced on their springy mattress, Ivan stoically gripping the backs of Alfred's knees before pushing them up by Alfred's head, keeping them spread wide as his lover's stomach crunched from being forcibly curled back. "Ivan!" Alfred yelped in shock, startled by the sudden manhandling as Ivan forced him into the compromising position, his hard erection resting on his tummy as his slickened asshole twitched in response to the cool air around them.

"Ah!"

Ivan shut his eyes again and smiled happily, his nose pressed into the little dip in Alfred's sack as his tongue slid back inside, his lover biting down into the back of his own hand when Ivan eagerly started to suckle. Lips latching around Alfred's hole, he worked his mouth quickly and with much enthusiasm, making sure to constantly slather Alfred with saliva until it dribbled down his chin. His lover twitched and moaned, releasing his hand from his mouth to grip at Ivan's hair, tugging on it and smoothing it down as a way to relieve the pleasure zinging through his body, his sphincter loosening and allowing Ivan a little bit more access.

"F-fuck!" Alfred whined and yanked hard on Ivan's hair, thrusting himself down at the same time to force Ivan just a little deeper into his ass, his boyfriend's eyes widening and getting even a little teary as Alfred struggled to get him just deep enough to touch his—

His whole body spasmed when Ivan's tongue finally reached his prostate, the build up so electrifying and arousing he felt he would come just from that single split second of stimulation. Ivan's muffled and keening whines only excited Alfred further, and when Ivan let go of his knees to attempt pushing away, Alfred only squished his thighs around his head and held him closer, spasming as his cock jerked against his belly.

Struggling for breath, Ivan reached around Alfred's thighs and up for his cock, gripping it hard before fondling and massaging the shaft as best as he could in the awkward position. Alfred's legs pillowed against his face, slung over Ivan's shoulders and clenched tight around his head. Ivan blushed at the soft feeling, knowing Alfred's plush inner thighs were incredibly sensitive to any stimulation. To have them clenched and spasming around his head was simply…  _intoxicating._  His boyfriend shouted unintelligibly and came within seconds, locking up for a moment before sagging into the sheets, gasping for breath as Ivan sat up with a pop, eyes bugged wide and cheeks flushed red as his tongue lolled out of his mouth. As his legs flopped to the blankets, Alfred moaned appreciatively, lying limply on their bed as Ivan took a minute to reclaim his breath, chest feeling almost as tight as his pants did at that moment.

"Sh-shit," Alfred grunted, eventually struggling up onto his elbows, looking at his cum splattered belly with a breathy and gaspy little smile. "That… was fuckin'  _wild_."

"Y-you liked it?" Ivan panted out, taking in a deep breath of relief. Alfred nodded and sat up, his limp cock flopping over as he moved, body twitching and quivering from the tiny afterwaves of post-orgasm pleasure. Leering down at the damp tent in his boyfriend's pants, Alfred smirked up a completely sexed up little grin at his lover.

"Mm, that was such a treat… How about I return the favor?"

Well, Ivan certainly wasn't going to say no.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment if you enjoyed this please!


End file.
